This invention relates to providing a system for improved baby comforting. More particularly, this invention relates to providing systems and apparatus relating to providing one or more combinations of motion, vibration, and sound to comfort babies or infants, particularly babies or infants who are crying, experiencing discomfort, or having sleeping difficulties.
Babies and infants are often prone to extended periods of crying or discomfort. Crying or discomfort can be caused by a variety of factors, such as difficulty eating or sleeping, transitioning from the intrauterine environment, or other environmental or emotional issues. When the crying or discomfort is prolonged, comforting or calming the infant can become increasingly difficult and the periods of crying or discomfort can occur more readily. Parents, caretakers, and other adults and children who hear or see a baby/infant crying or experiencing discomfort can also experience emotional discomfort.
It would be useful to provide a system and apparatus to assist reduction of infant crying or discomfort, as well as assist sleeping for such baby/infants.